Destiny's will
by Amazoness of Light
Summary: Sesshomaru and Ayame for some reason end up meeting, and later her tribe and his position as Lord require a mariage with someone of royal blood. Will they get married?Is it fate?
1. Royal subjects

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction. As always a very odd pairing, because I like that. When you review tell me what you think of the pairing and the plot. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiku Takahashi does.

> at the end of speech means that Ayame's wolves are speaking.

Chapter 1:

"Stupid Kouga" muttered Ayame wiping tears away from her face as she made her way back to the north. She blamed Kouga for everything now, how was she going to gather the courage to go back to the tribe to tell them that he had refused to go back or marry her? There were only about forty members in the tribe, all of them slaughtered; their corpses all over their mountains. Ayame had to go back, to let them face the truth.

"I'm not going to ignore my tribe and my pride for it like others" she said to herself, making it obvious that she was talking about a wolf prince that had promised to marry her the day the lunar rainbow appeared. She passed by quickly, dodging trees and plants in her way. Tears of anger flowed from her green eyes and yet she did not slow down, she kept trotting and slashing obstacles with her leave sorcery technique.

* * *

Not far from there, the Lord of The Western Lands, Sesshomaru was marching towards the same direction (North) along with Rin, Ah-un and Jaken. Sesshomaru was determined, following Inuyasha's scent, willing to steal the tetsusaiga no matter the price. The day was rather foggy and rainy to make the trip without delays, so their leader spoke up. 

"We shall stop for know, and continue in the morning" Sesshomaru informed; without hesitation Jaken hopped off of Ah-un, as did Rin and the double headed demon stopped. They made their way to a cave. The lord was eager to get to his target, Inuyasha, but he decided to forget about it for it was impossible for them to reach the destination. Because of the crew he had been slowed down, he thought. He could have survived lighting and rain, but the weaker demons and the human girl would have not.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Can I go get some flowers from the other side of the cave outside? I saw them, they're so pretty!" How did he put up with her high pitched voice? He didn't know today, he wasn't in the greatest mood of all times.

"Go with Jaken"

"Come on Jaken, you heard Sesshomaru-sama!" she squeaked running outside to the rain dragging an angry toad.

"I saw them here, Jaken I swear, they were right here!" she exclaimed pointing to the supposed location of the flowers. However, the demon rolled his eyes in annoyance and made his way back to the cave.

* * *

"Why did you leave Rin alone?" Asked the dog demon somewhat worried (1). 

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I will get her right away. Don't you worry! I…" Noticing that as always Jaken was too stupid for his own good he stood up slightly irritated and walked stepping on him. Once outside he noticed the rain to have slowed down, just a bit. He quickly caught up to Rin's scent and followed it.

When he got to his destination he felt the presence of another demon, not very strong but it could mean a threat to a little human girl. He stood on a tree just at the right height to see her, and masked his unique scent. He watched carefully.

"No you silly mortal girl! That's not the proper way to pick flowers" Ayame informed removing Rin's hands from the plants.

"Then how?" she asked innocently

"You do it carefully, like this. See? You gently pull it apart from the union. And see, the result will not affect the plant at all" The little girl was marveled at the other's talent for picking flowers, unlike her from the tree Sesshomaru was dumbfounded by two things. First, how some people would find it interesting to play with plants. And second how in the world did this certain female panther demon (that's what he thought) learn the "wonderful art of picking flowers without harming a plant"?. Ayame's nose twitched as Sesshomaru's scent became sensible. Protectively she stepped in front of Rin.

"Stay back. There's a demon around here" she warned. Taking leaves from the inside pocket of her pelt skirt, her hands drew back and forward to let the leaves fly towards the objective. Sesshomaru dodged the sharp leaves easily landing gracefully (A/N: As always) on the ground, becoming visible to both Rin and Ayame. 'Why did this fool of a demon protect Rin?' he wondered.

"A dog demon" she growled.

"A panther demon?" he coolly half-stated-half-asked.

"Wrong, mutt! I'm a wolf demon, granddaughter of the Northern Tribe elder for your information" she spat. Rin was quiet, she had not ever witnessed an encounter like this one before.

"Let's go Rin" he said ignoring her last comment. Rin picked up her flowers and trailed behind the Lord.

"What?" she muttered recognizing that she had just made a fool of herself. 'Whatever, I just have to go back now'.

The elder is dead my lady. If we go back it is only to die, we must bring Kouga if we want to (2)

"Dead? How can you tell? We have still to travel many hours"

We feel it, please do not return unless a strong enough companion such as Kouga is with you she gritted her teeth in disgust>.

"Perhaps my ladies if we find another demon, or even hire a demon slayer that shall be enough to terminate the birds of paradise" The wolves thought for a second before speaking again of Kouga and angering her.

Do you remember that half dog demon? He seems to overpower Kouga; he could kill those birds with that wonderful sword of his>. Ayame sat down and scratched her head. The elder was dead and if Kouga wasn't to be the male leader she had to find one…even if he wasn't a wolf it was good enough for him to be of a similar race in some aspects. If he could defeat the birds of paradise, he would be proven to the tribe. Still, there was one problem.

"Will he marry me?"

We must try>

Only a traitor such as Kouga would refuse>

"He is not even a wolf. That guy has no reason to marry me, and he has that Kagome. I cannot ask him to marry me. Perhaps he will slay those birds without compromise"

Perhaps>

We must then follow their scent that was somewhere back to the South-East.>

* * *

Sesshomaru and company came out of the cave. Everyone (except their leader) waited for farther instructions. 

"I want the South, I already posses the West and most of the East. The north is weak, I'll get to that later. I need the South" He said in his regular low voice, however everyone heard loud and clear.

"This is great my Lord! We finally expand! Soon you will rule all there is to rule!" Jaken celebrated. As usual, the lord of the western lands walked on him causing Jaken to sigh.

They were going towards Eastern part of the south to conquer it quickly. It was a not very important matter to Sesshomaru. He had to defeat some gigantic insect demon and all the others would proclaim him Lord of that portion of the South. Then, the other sides consisted of stronger demons that he could easily humiliate in battle. Then the weak, the very weak North under the rule of an old wolf would be defeated.

'_Wrong, mutt! I'm a wolf demon, granddaughter of the Northern Tribe elder for your information'_. He chuckled very quietly so that the winds masked the hiss. The girl was probably one of those wolves who are to proud for their own good. And then his duty as Demon Lord was to find a proper bride anytime soon. He couldn't speak of it out loud, it was embarrassing business to attend but he was one hundred and ten years old, the perfect age for a Lord to marry.

'I need an heir. Otherwise my position will go to Inuyasha. I need a son. Yet once I'm dead I won't care who rules anymore…but Inuyasha will disgrace me with that human girl. I can't have this people with me when I search…I need a wife, now' (3) Sesshomaru realized that he had been delaying his decision for such a long time now, if he didn't look he'd have to marry a low class demon…he needed someone with Royal blood.

'_Wrong, mutt! I'm a wolf demon, granddaughter of the Northern Tribe elder for your information'. _'I can never marry a wolf' he forced the thought.

(1)He feels as though Rin is something that must be treated with care, but at this point he's so annoyed that he says it out of compromise.

(2)is for when the wolf's speak to her.

(3)Hehehe. I came up with Sesshomaru having to marry inspired by the ways England, Spain and Scotland way back. He must have a son! This reminds me of Henry VIII. This is way OOC because he is never in need of anything urgent…


	2. You Beggar!

A/N: This is getting interesting, is it not? The pairing as you already know is as weird as it gets. Sesshomaru/Ayame…what do you think? Please review after reading and thank you for the reviews I have so far.

Chapter 2:

What a strange coincidence, that a female wolf demon had royal blood, Sesshomaru thought. Even though before she had seemed annoying and stupid, now he came to realization that it was either her or no one else. Sesshomaru had recorded her scent and now walked in the grassy fields along with his party. But he could never marry a wolf demon, no matter how royal this princess was. Lords, he told himself, are so wanted that they are never too late to marry. And every time this red haired beauty appeared on the back of his head he tried to remember that wolves weren't nearly as powerful and rare as dog demons.

All senses strengthened all of a sudden; Inuyasha was close by. So, in a flash the Lord, without explanation, disappeared off to where he smelled a half demon.

"He's gone!" Rin cried

"Don't you know that Lord Sesshomaru can take care of himself? Haven't you learned yet?" Jaken scolded Rin and told her to go and pick flowers or in other words: to get lost.

* * *

"What the heck happened to you?" Inuyasha asked ruthlessly raising an eyebrow. Kagome yelled "Inuyasha, sit boy!" and there he went, to the dirt.

"Oww! What was that for?" Sango and Miroku shook their heads

"You must help me!" Ayame cried the wolves behind her.

"Wait…what! _Me_? Help _you?_" He chuckled, and quickly turned around in bewilderment; Inuyasha put his hand to his sword and quickly swiped it out.

"Coward! Come out here Sesshomaru, looks like you didn't do such a great job masking your stench!" Dumbfounded that hid brother didn't appear he slashed the tree with a wind scar.

"That freak ran away! He can never beat me, or take what is mine and he knows it!"

Sesshomaru shook his head 'What is the wench thinking? Asking a half demon for help? Insane perhaps…or, maybe too desperate'. He made sure to be masking his scent a hundred percent this time and let his wonderful dog ears take care of obtaining the information he so much needed.

"Please you must marry me!" He heard it, but he didn't believe it. He couldn't help but smash a fist against the ground in sudden anger and jealousy. And too late did he realize that he had given away his location. Soon enough was he welcomed by Inuyasha's tetsusaiga pointed to his face, and odd looks from the creepy monk, the woman demon slayer and one or two tiny demons, but what really caught his attention was a wolf.

"What do you want know Sesshomaru? Wait let me guess…it's this you want!" said Inuyasha pointing to his sword. Still on the ground, he stood up, and couldn't help but look too magnificent for his own good.

"I am afraid, that I no longer want that sword, for I have more important bussines to attend. Please, next time you sense my scent don't make such a spectacle"

He turned and gracefully started walking away. A few feet away the wolf raised an eyebrow in a disgusted way.

"Stop right there, you commoner!" yelled Ayame in indignation. Everyone else watched, unbelievably Inuyasha was one of them. The lord, for once remembered to let everyone stupid enough not to know his rank, that he was who he was. He turned around to face anger right in the face.

"You've got some nerve dog! How dare you talk that way to a subject of mine; In case you have forgotten I'm a princess! No, let me make this clear for you, there are no heirs to the tribe, so I am their leader! No one will insult me, or anyone on my side" 'How unfortunate that such a Royal Queen is so annoying'. Sesshomaru's eye twitched. Inuyasha noticed his brother's aura become stronger; soon, he thought Sesshomaru would turn into his demon form and kill her. But the reddish color in his eyes quickly disappeared.

"You are the stupidest demon I have ever had the disgrace to meet. Do you even know who I am? Do commoners and beggars dress in silk?" Ayame realized how illogical she had been, for this guy was dressed like royalty.

"Surely you cannot be more than…an Earl…or a Duke…or merely…Who are you?"

Ayame's POV

Darn! He's right…if he turns out to be more than me I'm dead. I didn't realize…I didn't realize…even his speech is that of royalty.

(One of her wolf ladies speaking) My princess…we must bow! This is no commoner; this is Sesshomaru Lords of the Western lands!

What!

Normal POV

At the mention of this name her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. The sovereign legitimate heir of Inutaisho? Him?

Flashback

Ayame and her ladies were being trained, a princess, she was told, could never make stupid mistakes.

"If such thing were to happen, it would surely mean the end of you. Dignity is always first, we must never forget this around others; however we should never insult a more important presence. Only two demons alive are to be feared. My wolves, the heir to the Western territories Sesshomaru, and another force is also the Marchioness of the Southern provinces. Such graces are recognized without effort, for their appearances say it all. Do bow and make sure to always remember, that the North is what it is because we sided with Inutaisho in the Great War"

End of Flashback

She clasped a hand over her mouth in terror and dropped to her knees immediately. Sesshomaru was pleased enough; such fear was expected from lower class royalty.

" I beg your pardon my lord! I was foolish…spare me, please I must save what is left of my people…" Ayame spoke in between sobs, surely such an important character couldn't care less about the Queen of a vanishing kingdom.

Still speechless and marveled of how dramatic it was that Royalty was so different from regular people. Almost as if they spoke in another language, Inuyasha and company sat and Kagome handed out popcorn.

"Weren't you taught not to act on impulses? I pity you, I see now that the elder did not marry you off because you are very foolish indeed. Your kingdom was never strong to survive the birds of paradise; it's all over for the line of wolves in royalty"

'How can I say him nay if he's the strongest living emperor? Why must I listen to his insults to our wolves? I will live to see us wolves in peace…I must keep my head down in shame…' Ayame bit her lip and kept her face to his feet.

'I have her on my feet…it's now or never' he thought.

"I suggest watching your mouth next time and if you intend to save your wolves you must find yourself a match…a good one. The only way to bring up wolves: is a very Royal match…marry and your kingdom will flourish" he moved his feet from under her face and turned to leave.

* * *

'How ironic,' he thought 'is it that she will marry to save her wolves…and I to secure my kingdom. I will make sure, that every male candidate is dead before arrangements are done. Darn, I didn't even catch her name!'

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you have a fever?" Rin asked putting her hand on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"No Rin I do not" he said

"You're face is red" she insisted

"Nonsense" he stood up and went to the river. His refection, as always, looked cold. This time as he looked into the water and noticed a strange expression on his face. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_I beg your pardon my lord! I was foolish…spare me, please I must save what is left of my people…_

"First there is old Itsuki, then those young fools…Klueya and Kriesta. Then there is only me and the widower of the North" he mumbled his plans. He would kill just to marry, and he couldn't believe that she was but a wolf.

_I beg your pardon my lord! I was foolish…spare me, please I must save what is left of my people…_

"A wolf" he whispered looking into the water again.

* * *

A/N: Damn...i've been reading to much Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII, Mary Tudor and Katharine of Aragon for my own good. Oh well deal with it and review. 


	3. Married to another

A/N: I have indeed put a lot of OOC in this story, but it is all for the sole purpose of showing the expected attitude of a sovereign in Europe in the 1500's, but since this is the feudal era, I make some changes. Thank you for the reviews you sent and please review after reading this.

Chapter 3:

Jaken noticed his Lord Sesshomaru in deep thought lately; but he could never ask "What ails you my Lord?" expecting a verbal answer. He seemed to be plotting something because he mumbled things and then from time to time would count or would go out and sniff the plains. So the humble servant had no clue of what was going on until a significant event occurred:

"I hear that the old Itsuki of the Borders has died. And all that land is going to the next in the line of succession…who would that be? The man must have given it away to some distantly related demon…he never had sons. He was too old for breeding…" Jaken listened to his master and pondered, since when had he cared about political situations? Could it be that, he had given up on the Tetsusaiga and he was finally going to pay attention to state matters the way Inutaisho instructed? He listened more carefully

"The only relative I can think of is the Marchioness' brother but he has long been gone." Sesshomaru forgot about discretion for a second and decided to ask Jaken, 'perhaps the idiot toad will know'. "Who are the relatives of the Lord of the Borders?"

"I believe that, It would be the sons of her brother. He had two sons when he died and that is all I can remember, my lord"

"Ah, Yes. Those two, I almost forgot about them" Sesshomaru did the math and had it all figured out. First, he would eliminate those two and then he should ask the Marchioness for help of an engagement…most specifically one that would help him capture the North…a princess that would be healthy enough to bear him some sons…a wonderful plan.

And from the corner of his eyes he noticed the toad looking at him, rather dumbfounded. The servant was one he could trust that, he knew, but he did not need any rumors spread and for now all was done. So he must go and not tell anybody.

* * *

Ayame was also plotting; for now she was poor and all she had left was her dowry that must be paid when she married.

'But,' she told herself 'If no Prince, Lord or King will be interested I shall need the dowry not'. So half of her dowry must be kept intact…and the other half would be to impress Princes, Lords or Kings and of course her ladies as well. Of course, it was true that her Kingdom for know was demolished…but there were crazy, lusty Lords than needed beautiful wives to produce healthy heirs…so why not?

'Only for the sake of my Real…my broken Realm'

Her ladies too, were to be married and so their dowries lessened a bit too, but all was for the sake of the land. Her lady wolves had taken note of every single possible candidate and at the moment they could only think of one. And that, was to be one of the Young Lords, Klueya: nephew of the Marchioness and son and distantly related to the dead Widower of the North…and the ladies recommended this young boy for two reasons.

One: He was young and foolish and loved pretty girls and Ayame happening to have Royal blood within her, would be great competition to the ladies he had affairs with: usually maids.

And Two: By being related to the Marchioness (greatest Monarch next to Sesshomaru in Asian feudal era), he possessed a very strong claim to both thrones, but for now he is: the Prince of the Borders and a relative of the Marchioness (therefore very well protected and respected).

"Klueya Prince of the Borders…Is he handsome?" Ayame asked

"Definitely…he might not be wise…but he makes up for it in other ways" pointed out one of her ladies with much experience on the matter of marriage.

"Is it certain that he will ask for my hand in marriage?"

"I highly trust that he would, your grace. All we must do is pretend to pass by and surely he must sense you and us, ladies. Do not fear for yourself, for I hear that he is gentle"

"Sounds as if this is meant to be" said the Queen

"It must be, otherwise we are doomed forever…"

She couldn't help it, but feel…forced in a way. It was true that whatever it took, she must marry and therefore return the line of royalty of wolves to its rightful place; with the North.

'Ayame of the North, that title is of no value for now…but soon it shall be Ayame Princess of the Borders…and Queen of the North. God must help me, it's destiny…I will marry Klueya and the suffering shall be over'

* * *

Sesshomaru was in great pressure lately. He had rather foolishly acted, he thought. For time to time he seemed to have been lost in eternal damnation. The lord…displeased with himself wondered how it had come to be.

By killing Kriesta…who was currently on the throne of the Borders, he had put his younger brother on the throne. Sesshomaru had heard she was called Ayame and she was a in a difficult situation…and the fool had married her without anybody there to tell him nay, because he was now the king. But the rage filled him perpetually, he had only wished to get his lovely bride…he was almost there.

Flashback

"Why have you come? Was it to interrupt my happiness? My wife is a wonderful one, I tell you"

"You are rather stupid to address me like that," said Sesshomaru bitterly pulling Klueya's long black hair. "And who may I ask is this wonderful wife of yours?"

Taken back at the harsh gesture, the Lord of the Borders called his wife.

"Ayame sweetheart, our Lord Sesshomaru is here!" And from the golden curtains emerged the creature. She watched the man; she had now learned how to act in front of men such as him. The girl saw shock in the visitor's eyes.

* * *

"I told her to marry well...But I didn't mean for her to marry Klueya Prince of the Borders! Now King!"

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review! Any questions or suggestions e-mail or add it to the commnet. 


	4. Enter Lady Willoughby

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! I know some of you this couple is too UC and Sesshomaru is too OOC but it is very necessary for my plot to work out correctly, so I be of you to understand.

Chapter 4

How humiliating for him to see her dressed in cloth of gold, wearing a jeweled headdress and paying homage to him with a deep curtsey. How frustrated he felt, his intention now was ruined…he believed that even if he killed that stupid husband of hers, she would not wish to marry in such a position. Even thus, a Dowager Queen was powerful enough to deny a proposition of marriage from him.

'A son…what if she were to give him that so wanted male heir? That would secure her position forever. So for this I must strip her of all royal tittles…I will kill another bastard'

* * *

A widow wept bitterly for the death of her husband, but not so much for his death, but for the fact that she had not been able to provide him a boy to take his place. No son, no benefit, she thought. And cried and cried.

A page knocked on her door and entered.

"His will is to be read shortly, your grace. Be sure to attend the council meeting in a few moments" he bowed and left. Could he have left her much? There was much to doubt now, he had in truth been fond of her; how much though?

She entered, dressed in black an behind her two of the ladies-in-waiting whose marriages had not been settled so far. Ayame took her seat and signed for the reading to start.

"Written by his majesty, the King Kriesta two years ago"

"_I am a happy man and King and for that I thank you, my subjects._

_In the ill case of not being able to have a son, I will have no Regent. I declare that should I be dead before my time or should I die without an heir, I will have the Marchioness, my dear aunt take over the rule of the Borders, since it was through her connection that I obtained it._

_On my behalf, I also leave payment for those who have been dear to me. First, my dear wife: I leave you no Regency, for I think of you not as a Monarch, but a tender loving creature. I have come to the sad conclusion that without much claim to the throne, I shall bestow upon you the title of Lady Willoughby and with it a castle in Willoughby, along with it two fortresses of your choice. Should you marry again anybody with a higher title than of nobility, you must return these gifts. I also ask of my council to consider returning the Queen's dowry to her and her plate and jewels. Should my wife be dead and therefore absent to this hearing, I ask for her to be buried next to me in the garden of Westminster…_

_I once again, pray for you my Lords to remember me with respect. The sum of three hundred pounds is awarded to the Duke of Northumberland, for having suggested the marriage of my lovely wife. _

_I, Kriesta your late King pray for forgiveness and a son to take my place also._

_Kriesta, the King". _

So he had actually left her something; she still cried. A castle and two fortresses! Her, past Queen of the North and of the Borders, now a simple Lady Willoughby! How could he have misjudged her thus!

She was shut away for the mourning of her husband and cried with all agony, all around her believing her to be in the typical exile due to the loss of a husband.

"Never!" she cried

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru, after two years, was so relieved of the news that he couldn't help but be lost in thoughts of her. He laughed for the first time in the past hundred years.

"Lady Willoughby…how very nice that is of Kriesta…A castle and a fortress!"

* * *

Now after two months of mourning in her chambers, she was at last away from all the torment of Court. Ayame had found some peace at the castle of Willoughby and loved the demons of villages around there. All were ready to call her Queen; all thanked god for giving them such a loving person.

She had given up all hope of return of the lost empire now. What did it matter? She had heard that Kouga had married the veriest tavern wench in all feudal Asia and she had borne him three girls and two boys. That had been the last drop. How did she expect to fight for a lost cause? The closest tribe to royal was Kouga's tribe, but he had completely lost it over some human he had seen and now his tribe was following the example. So there were half wolf demons all over the place. The Prince had definitely left all hiddignity behind a while ago.

She preoccupied in helping slay evil demons with her own hands for her fellow demons to show that she could be as humble as them anytime. Ayame cured the sick at her fortresses and with her ladies helped keep peace in the region of Willoughby.

Since the nomination of her title Ayame Willoughby, nobody of the nobility had sent for her to come to court of anything of the sort. Resigned within those beautiful walls of the expensive yet useless fortresses, she slept and awoke without a reason.

* * *

Sesshomaru sped to the Borders; more specifically to the area of the Fortresses and rather humble castles. He opened his hand and smiled at the sight of gold and emerald ring.

"At last" he said

* * *

A/N: Any questions I will answer as long as I know the response of course. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Eager to wed so soon?

A/N: Oh my god, I'm like dying here, updating all my stories, rushing and writing and writing. But please, I'm begging you, don't forget to review.

Chapter 5

Now in front of Willoughby manor, he stopped for a little bit and again, looking at the emerald ring, smiled. All this time, he thought, two years of faithfulness to a complete stranger who had married another because of ambition.

He was allowed inside by the guards and a page called "Lord Sesshomaru" before he entered the Dowager Queen of the Border's apartment. She was dressed in silk trimmed with ermine, she was not so fancy and mighty anymore. Ayame looked dull know, and tired but her beauty was still glowing. She stood, then curtsied.

"What does your Grace ask of this poor widow?" he smiled and took her hand. She looked at him bewildered as he opened his beautiful hand and revealed and lovely golden ring.

She looked down to his hand and stood back, she was completely speechless.

"Will you ma-" his voice was cut off by a yell. Ayame had put her hands to her ears and yelled as loud as she could. She was confused? What the hell did this man want? He had treated her like waste before and now he came and presumed to ask for her hand in marriage? Was this the same demon whom she had found in the gardens…what, two years ago? Did he know he was marrying a foolish girl? The impression she had made on him then was of exactly that.

He stood there. Was this refusal? Was it acceptance? Hardly, he thought. The ring was pulverized; turned into bits of metal in his crushing hand. Whom did she think she was anyway?

"You selfish foolish girl" he spat walking over to the shaken figure by the window.

"I have no desire to marry you. I am a widow, have mercy and let me be!" she didn't know why, but she wanted to run away now.

"Your tribe? The north? Your ambitions?" he asked. Was he running out of excuses already?

"Don't you pretend you've been living under a rock, my Lord" she said trying to hold onto the curtsy that must be paid to such powerful demons.

"Don't you pretend you don't know the offer to marry me is quite tempting" said Sesshomaru adding some sarcasm to that statement

"Why should I marry you anyway? The offer is tempting but there's no good reason to do such a thing in the first place" she clarified. What would he say next? Indeed, she did not wish to marry him at all. Should he say, 'My lady I'm in love?'

"I have longed for this moment very long…do not dare deny me of my wish to marry you. It might not mean much to you, I know, but I love you" he cleared his throat a few times, hoping he wasn't blushing. He looked down to his black shoes until he heard high pitched laughter break the tension. It was her. She dared laugh at him? How come such things could happen? He could have not given her a choice in the matter at all.

"My lord…forgive my vulgar behavior…you should have said that in the first place!" she giggled a little

"So this means…" anxiety took over him, but he masked it well, kept cool and waited for a definite response

"I had not thought of marriage to anybody after becoming a widow. But I cannot say yes to your proposal just until I am sure I will not marry another Kriesta of the Borders…I suggest courting if your Grace is willing" she said.

'The temerity of this man is great! Then again, I am in no position to reject such an offer….since when did he want to marry me? How can this be true? Will he accept courting? Ayame Lady of the Western Lands, The North, Former Queen of the Borders…'

"I more than will" he said trying to curb his impatience. She nodded and sat down. What great news was this: The line of wolves is about to flourish, again, and this time to remain there forever.

* * *

All good and done, he thought. We will marry, I will have some children…or maybe a little more than some. And best of all I will share my crown with a gorgeous wolf, lacking a bit on the royalty.

He laughed.

Maybe, he would grant her some honors before such things took place. He pondered…the only good enough gift for such a beauty would be a crown. And yet, how was _he _supposed to go around holding her hand or doing whatever courting means.

The requirements were to ask permission of his own superiors; there was only one though. In order for Lady Willoughby and Lord Sesshomaru to marry was to obtain permission from the Marchioness. And how would he do that?

Industrious begging would take place and reminders of Ayame's lost territories that could be added to both of their lands.

There was a bad feeling in the back of his head thought. Wasn't she an over proud creature? Wouldn't she feel like sending some European Princess or even Queen to Feudal Japan just to have the pleasure of royalty and stronger connections?

"Hopefully not…" he muttered.

* * *

…Spain…

"My goodness, how dare you!" yelled a tall girl to a taller servant. Her long waist length hair fell across her back from under the golden headdress. Her arrogance was very obvious and she would not wear the scarlet silk gown, with pearls rubies encrusted around the waist. She could only want the best…and the best was too costly even for her.

"Send the tailor in here at once!" she called in rapid Spanish

When she saw the scarlet…the fur… the jewels, she couldn't believe this! All she wanted as long as she married the handsome King across the seas. The Duchess of Alva smiled and soon the room was filled with the evil laughter of an ambitious woman.

…Austria…

Margaret of Austria was very becoming this way. Her innocence appealed to most men, yet she was clever. Under those big green orbs was a true monarch. Even if there were three of them, how could she deceive herself so?

"I have the favor of Marchioness" she repeated over and over again. And besides, who would not want her rich dowry? Seventeen hundred pounds was it? She giggled as she faced in the mirror, a very small and fragile looking girl.

"Margaret, _Queen _of Austria. The most noble and humble of servants, at your service, my lord" she said and curtsied properly to her reflection.

...Germany…

"He will not pick me"

"What kind of attitude is that, my dear?" asked her father, imploring for a different tone. Perhaps one that suited the Princess of Germany would do.

"I am ugly. He will not want ugly children and he will not want a half demon" Persisted Perceise

"His brother is a half demon" stated the king simply. She stood quiet and hunched, only to be responded with a slap on the back from her father.

"I will not have this non-sense Perceise! There are two more from Austria and Spain ready to snatch this opportunity from us. _We_ will succeed, we are the mighty Germany, and you _will _have to marry _him. _

* * *

"We have nothing to lose, you must marry and get children"

* * *

A/N: Ooof…that took long to write. Don't forget to review, and let me make this clear:

I have taken tittles of actual noble and royal families for this plot. I obviously do not own these. Margaret of Austria and Eleonora of Castile were at some point alive, but the houses of Castile and Austria are still there.

However, Perceis of Germany is an OC.


	6. A new enemy

A/N: I got like…one review, but I'm going to keep on writing anyway because this is the only story that I haven't gotten writer's block on. There was an error in last chapter! In the important thing I pointed out it was supposed to be: The Duchess of Alva is the Spanish one and not Eleonora of Castile as I had written it at the end.

Ages of the possible Demonbrides introduced last chapter:

Duchess of Alva: 162

Margaret of Austria: 45

Perceise of Germany: 164

Ayame/Lady Willoughby: 140

(note- in case you didn't know demons age slower than humans)

Don't forget to review.

* * *

Sesshomaru was summoned to the palace of Exeter. As expected before, the Marchioness was indeed planning to marry him off to an outsider. 

'Matters not if she's an outsider, a certain Lady waits for me at Willoughby manor' he sighed as he fixed his outfit and came inside. Why had he been instructed to enter by the front door?

That question was answered as soon as he entered Exeter hall; the stone walls were carved and under a painting of each former King and Queen were the descendants of the royal line. And he figured she must have meant to remind him that he was the one to the far right. The emblem of the dog demon dynasty of the West was all around the carvings on the walls. To the left was his father, Inutaisho. Their portraits united by two swords.

That reminded him of the Tetsusaiga. What a coincidence, he thought.

"Long time no see, Sesshomaru" He turned quickly and shrunk to his knees.

"Now, now spare me the homage. We have much to talk about, my Lord." He stood up and sat next to her, in the stone seat that was pretty much stiff.

"You know why I have summoned you?"

It's better to speak truth than to lie.

"Methinks Your Grace is arranging a marriage with some foreign demon"

"You were always smart" she said taking out a mirror, another one of her sorcery weapons.

"Mayhap I could have a say on this matter?"

"Oh, I'm giving you _more than a choice_" she said before breaking into laughter. He didn't know what to think this time.

The woman put up the mirror, so Sesshomaru could see the image reflected perfectly. A woman that seemed a little older than him appeared. What kind of demon was she? Her face seemed oddly round, she had nice brown hair…and yet she seemed dull.

"This one is Perceise of Germany"

'Germany! Since when do we have relations with that far off Huguenot land?' he thought quite alarmed

"What type of demon is this woman?" he asked

"She is…a half dog demon and a half human" she once again was lost into one of those annoying laughing fits. Sesshomaru stood up bewildered.

"Your majesty cannot mean…you cannot be serious Marchioness!" she put the mirror down and laughed a bit more until she stopped and he was able to sit.

"How I love to toy with these unworthy ones, but I had never really expected you to pick her…after all, _you are_ the Lord of the Western lands as well as some others. I wondered if your bastard brother would want a bride."

"Inuyasha?" he said amused. Wasn't his brother in some ridiculous quest to become a full demon?

"Ah, yes. That is the one. They would make an incongruous pair, but then again, that's the whole point of this. He would immediately be granted a good position, what do you say of Ambassadors to Germany?"

"Inuyasha…Ambassador?" he was about to laugh, he really thought this was a joke once again. But, she was looking serious. So, she was really making negotiations for his bastard brother's upbringing?

"I think…he is not suited for the task" She bilked

"Too late my Lord, she is on her way" He wiped his sweaty hands on his clothes and looked up to her, holding the mirror again.

A girl, so very fragile looking stood there. She looked like those fair, porcelain dolls. Yet he was not so convinced of the innocence of the child…there was something questionably about her, but she was a dog demon and seemed wealthy. This girl could be a good choice, _if_ he had not already started courting a beautiful wolf demon…the memories of her were sweet and cherished in his heart. Even though, she was not that humble, he called her his peanut girl. Like the ones that sold berries and nuts, she was a wild and forbidden to him a powerful lord, but he promised he would find a way.

Flashback

"Who would have thought you wore _that _under the costly dress" he said pointing to her typical wolf pelt white fur skirt and metal armor like top and a small cape.

"This…you're so jealous that you can't have such costly and comfortable wolf fashioned dress code. You must wear all that" she said pointing to his shoulder armor decoration and then to his heavy garments.

He laughed and she sat next to him. Silence was awfully uncomfortable so he wrapped an arm about her and asked for a wolf fashioned outfit.

"You would look rather strange…you are too tall"

"Matters not" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

End of Flashback

"What think you of the Queen of Austria?" he snapped out of the trance and recognized the same girl he had been looking ay before

"_She_ is the _Queen_ of Austria? By god, she is but a child"

"A pretty one indeed" added the Marchioness as he watched the displeasure of the Lord. She changed to the next and last girl.

"I will have you know that you need children, now my Lord. This is a most suitable Spanish woman. She is from a very noble family and is the Duchess of Alva. Peradventure you and her would have a fruitful marriage"

"Never" he said

"Never!"

"I wish to marry another. I will to marry another…I am afraid Your Grace will not approve of her. I want none other than her…I care for no Queen, Duchess or Princess…Grant me this one wish to marry-"

"Who is this woman? Don't you dare disgrace me Sesshomaru" she said, anger rising within her

'She will never agree to this…'

"She is Lady Willoughby, please forgive my insolence" he murmured

"Willoughby…that…wolf! OUT OF MY SIGHT SESSHOMARU" cried the Marchioness

* * *

The door of the apartment was pushed open. She rose, sensing him entering the room and rushed over to the door. 

When he came in, clutching his chest, his clothes red of the blood she almost fainted of agony, but restrained herself because she had to nurse him.

"Oh no!" she cried.

* * *

His eyes opened and he saw her looking down at him and he almost raised his lips to hers except that she pushed him back down. He looked at her in confusion. 

"Explain, my Lord" she said, pointing to the wounds on his chest very sternly. He hid his face in his long hair.

"Nah-uh Sesshomaru this is very serious! What demon hurt _you_ like this?" his now timid looking face came out of his silvery hair to face her

"Her Majesty is not pleased," he said obviously referring to the Marchioness "about me planning to marry you"

"By God Sesshomaru…you…you told her?" she stammered

"I did"

* * *

"Lady Willoughby" 

"I trust she's not strong"

"I guarantee you such a humble title gives away her weakness"

"So then, Your Majesty's wishes will be fulfilled"

"Good Lara…she had better be dead before he knows it"

* * *

A/N: Review time everyone! 


	7. My gracious lady and my son

A/N: Sniff, sniff. Please don't forget to review. I'm trying to keep up, sorry that I have chronic writer's block everyone.

Chapter 7: My gracious lady, and my son

She appreciated that he had acted boldly before such an important presence, but she really couldn't believe why he had acted like that. Sesshomaru was up and well, he had already resigned his efforts to gain the trust of the Marchioness back. Instead, he was now watching his back a lot and that of his bride. He had granted her another title and gained nothing but the anger of the Monarch who was most likely plotting his gracious Lady's death by some means.

She became Ayame of Guise and Willoughby. And people cheered her, especially hose whom she had helped in the past with economic troubles and starvation. She gained territory, a lot more than she needed, in the West. A grand palace, two middle sized ones and for some odd reason, since the past Duke of Guise had conquered so many forts alongside the East she had gained those thirteen forts. Some questioned the possession of thirteen forts at once, if she were but a mere woman. Others thought she might have a reason, and some didn't even ask.

Sesshomaru gave her more than he realized, but then again, who could tell him what to do with his own lands.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't know what he was doing wrong, but she would not let him do anything but caress her in bed anymore. He would lie there all night hoping that she would change her mind because he could take his desire in no longer.

Ayame bathed and ate and slept during most of the day if she wasn't knitting or working on embroidery. He also feared for her unstable temper and the lack of exercise making her noticeably chubby.

* * *

The three foreign princesses had arrived to Sesshomaru's utter bewilderment and how would he dare explain to the weeping maiden in his bed.

"You should have swallowed your love for me…I am nothing compared to Margaret of Austria…the Duchess of Alva! How could not even mention anything…you greedy selfish dog!" she sobbed hoping not to disturb the being within her womb.

"I couldn't help it…stop crying woman. I can't have a hysterical woman on my bed like this…it'll be all over the country. You'd better be good for our sakes" he half threatened half pleaded

"No I will not stop crying you insolent man! I want peace…leave me and my baby in peace…leave us alone!" she cried looking down at her slightly rounded belly. Sesshomaru noticed it just then… she was pregnant!

"Ayame…you are pregnant!" she almost felt like dropping dead then

"You have been so busy lately, that you have failed to notice!" she cried. His expression changed completely…he was going to be a father!

"…ba-b-baby!" he stammered pulling the covers from her shoulders to her knees. He couldn't help when tears fell from his eyes at the sight of her rounded womb. He threw his arms around her nude body and hugged her tenderly.

"Let it be a boy…" he muttered

"Yes, a boy. He'll be our boy…a prince…we have five more months yet to wait though" she said rather disappointed.

She was left dumbfounded when he ran out of the room for some unknown reason to her. He came back.

"Will you marry me, my most Gracious, virtuous, gentle loving Lady?" it was her turn to cry to the sight of a large golden diamond ring. She covered her face in hands and then looked up again. He was unusually happy he took of another ring in her hand to place the new one in. It was too costly for a regular ring.

He noticed the tiny black pearls typical of the north and frowned bitterly remembering her previous marriage to the former King of the Borders. She noticed this, and gave him an apologetic look.

"You have been with another man" he said still holding the ring in his hand

"…he is dead" she said. He looked stern, just for a little bit. But it all went away as he caught sight of her swollen stomach; Sesshomaru proceeded to put the ring on her engagement finger and kissed it lovingly.

"You, my gracious lady, are to be my wife. And my son…we must make preparations for our wedding and his christening!"

Ayame giggled. He was exited, and they still had yet many months to go.

* * *

They all watched her eat sweetmeats and only the most proper foods during her pregnancy. Even the Lord would not let her go unprotected and he took the most rigorous precautions. The she had not only to protect herself but the baby, their son.

"_This _sword!"

"Yes" he untied a red and yellow ribbon from his waist and tied it around hers and arranging the sword on her side.

"No" she said undoing it

"No?"

"I know not how to use swords Sesshomaru. My strength will suffice. Don't you forget I have been brought up in the mountains" she reminded. He ignored her and replaced it.

"You don't need to use it. It is a shield…from my father. It will protect you both" said the Lord looking at her belly.

He bent and kissed it. She smiled, how could she have not told him? He was a loving man, and would be the same as a father.

* * *

A/N: It's not to long. I apologize, but things happen fast enough in this chapter. Also I will put something regarding Inuyasha's arranged marriage next time…hey, how's a double wedding? 


	8. Rubies don't provide confidence

A/N: Yay, this is the eighth chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and this chapter is dedicated to my OC Perceise of Germany and Inuyasha. Don't forget to review please!

* * *

Chapter 8: 

"No way in hell am I going to marry!" spat the half dog demon, his nose twitching in disgust

"You have no choice," said Sesshomaru rather plainly. "And besides, it's about time you settled. Read this"

Inuyasha snatched the paper from his step-brother and skipped quickly through lines.

"…Princess…Germany…Protestant…yeah, yeah. I don't have time for all this rubbish"

"Did you happen to forget about father's will? He said you must marry within 80 years" he gulped. "I say it's a good thing to get it over with" he added

"Just because you lost your mind all of a sudden doesn't mean I will too"

"You do not seem to grasp the point at all, Inuyasha-" he was cut of

"I have no intention to! I don't wish to marry; not you, nobody is making me marry that German wench!"

"Stop being an idiot. You are unreasonable. You're whole life you have lived like a regular person…which is disgraceful. And like I said, you have no choice. Oh, and did I mention she's a half demon?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in surprise.

* * *

Perceise had arrived. She felt out of place. 

First of all, she wore her traditional Dutch fashioned dresses and gowns, and here in Japan they didn't look too becoming. She thanked god at least, she had learned English, which they spoke. Second, her groom seemed uncomfortable around her, but she couldn't help that she just loved him from the moment she saw him: the fluffy ears, a strange and extremely big outfit and that wayward attitude.

At least she knew that her arranged marriage might survive because she did love him and hopefully he would learn to love her back in due time.

Right now she was getting ready to see him again. Her ladies in waiting were fixing her into those simple and yet beautiful kimonos, as they called those gowns here. Her hair loose, but just to remind herself that she must be given the due respect, she wore a big ruby about her neck.

When they met outside, he looked more willing than before. Maybe it was because they were alone this time.

"I see you took that helmet off" he said looking at her. She wasn't gorgeous, her appearance was rather dull. He figured she looked less so in the Japanese clothing.

She blushed.

Did men see headdresses as helmets? (A/N:if you want to see what a headress looks like go to google images and look up Anne Boleyn or Catharine of Aragon and the things on their heads are headresses, but the type of fashion of headresses in Germany in like the one of Anne of Cleves.)

"Yes, my Lord Inuyasha." She replied coolly. Perceise sat by his side in the grass.

"So I guess I am getting married off to you, Lady"

Her hand found its way to the red stone hanging down her neck. She pressed it tightly, hoping to all of a sudden be stronger. But the German girl did nothing. Lord Inuyasha was so hopelessly rude to her…no, to everyone, she knew.

Why in the world was she clutching that stupid necklace now? It was definitely not helping.

Perceise stood up and made a run back to the castle.

He didn't even bother to follow her, thank god, because she looked uncontrollably pathetic. And even Inuyasha knew that princesses weren't supposed to cry. So he spared her the shame of being seen that way.

"I told Sesshomaru it wasn't gonna work out anyway" he said attempting to rid himself of the guilt his conscience was reminding him of quite often now. Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru's soon to be Queen. She was clearly with child. For some reason she had developed a little moon in her forehead like Sesshomaru, but he didn't really want to now how that came to be. He just lifted his eyes up to her in a way that suggested the explanation of her unrequited visit.

"You had better go apologize" said Ayame friendly

"Oh, I don't think so"

"I do. I'll just let you know that a princess is in your best interest right now, Inuyasha. We don't have strong relationships with Europe. Germany is not a Catholic country, and that makes it all the better." She stopped and realized that he had actually listened to her. He turned wondering why she had stopped.

She picked right back where she left off.

"You see, she is young and has a history in her family of all the females having fruitful marriages every time, always over five living children. That is a good omen…and she is already in Japan. She cannot go back to Germany in disgrace…she is a half demon and perfect for you. Such a pretty creature; surely you do not seriously refuse such a wonderful proposition"

He didn't seem any different than before but at _least_ he listened, she thought. A little progress.

"Ugh, you leave me no choice, but to do this" she said nonchalantly, trying to mimic Sesshomaru. "I Ayame will grant you…"

Bloody Hell…she thought

"The Tetsusaiga, my husband's former sword" said the wolf demon untying a ribbon from her waist and stretching her hands out for him to take the prize.

He stared.

'How in the world did she end up with that? How did Sesshomaru give his sword to a woman? But I am not insane…that sword brings the dead back to life and protects the holder…I can just marry the woman and keep the sword. No big deal …'

"Give me that" he took it from her.

"So it's settled. You will be wedding within two weeks. I'll be sure to let her family know!" she yelled. Hoping he would her from such a distance, having run away like that.

* * *

A/N: I have been so busy. I at last, got to type up this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far everybody. 


	9. How come love's not happening?

A/N: Almost 40 reviews! That's a pretty good amount, don't you guys think so? I'm so happy with you that I'm giving you the ninth chapter right away. And I promise this one will be a lot more exiting than the last.

Chapter 9:

Due to the fact that kimonos were not so royal looking each princess wore different costumes on this date. The Marchioness was unheard of when the invitations were sent out. Nobody could care less in the West.

Ayame and Perceise had become good friends, and although both of them were aware that Inuyasha didn't marry because he wanted to, having him do it was enough.

"He'll see…that ingrate"

"I can only hope, your Grace"

"Oh, by God, the child moves too much" Ayame complained resting against the wall

"You have two months yet. Don't stress yourself, your Grace"

"Quiet now. Go get your dress, I'll make sure it's good enough"

Seven servants came holding the dress very carefully, stretching it out on the bed for their soon to be Queen's acceptance.

"This is Dutch is not?"

"Yes your Grace" she said disappointed. She did indeed recognize that her gown was not beautiful. Hers was simple, showing the strict dressing policy of Germany. This one was good for a German Princess wedding in Germany. But for one wedding out of Europe the fashions of Holland were not becoming at all. It was too late either way; the black headdress had cost hundreds of pounds and the dress thousands of crowns.

"And you like it not? Am I right?" she asked

"…It is dull…" she admitted

"Then you will use mine. We seem to be the same sizes, in most places anyway"

What a suggestion. There was no way the Queen would ever wear such things as those unfashionable Dutch and German dresses.

"Oh, no! That is too much. Yours is too grand for me! I will wear my black costume"

"I have spoken. All of you get her the dress. Now" she knew how to order. She was going to make a great Queen. Perceise knew.

Servants rushed in with the one most perfect French fashioned costume, which meant splendid, costly and elegant. The headdress was English fashioned, and the jewels of course French.

The corset black, trimmed with ermine, the flowing sleeves lined with white fur and mixed with cloth of gold and silver. From the waist a single line of diamonds that blended in at the jeweled bottom. The puffing sleeves at the shoulders, the silk red, white and black, being the colors of Sesshomaru's banner seemed spectacular. And that was only her dress…the headdress was a white gold crown with red and white stones on the sides. The top being see-through silk that fell to the waist.

"Oh no…no, no. Please I beg of you…let me wear the ugly dress, I shall do fine"

"I am pregnant; it'll be too heavy for me"

She wasn't going to risk the baby, not _the so wanted baby. _No she wasn't.

So they were dressed in the same room by different ladies; Ayame like Christina of Milan and Perceise like Mary Queen of France.

Ayame was going to look no too great but she was not going to wear the cap looking headdress, if you could even call it that. She wore her lovely hair the way she had for years before she met Sesshomaru; held up with a thin headband and a Lunar Rainbow flower. And though the fashion was still a very bad one, she was still great looking, as always.

The dullness was overpowered by the magnificence. She thanked Ayame over and over, tonight after the ceremony she was supposed to consummate her marriage and she was afraid her husband would not accept. But she felt better now, she did look dazzling. They both did. Of course Ayame added some jewels, and in the end they were ready.

For the gentleman it was a bit easier to handle. Sesshomaru wore his usual choice of costume and Inuyasha was given the same costume but in black, silver and red.

"Why do you have my wife's sword?" he asked

"She gave It to me" answered the half demon, knowing that his half brother wouldn't question his fiancée at the moment.

"Time to go out there and get married." Said Sesshomaru taking a dignified pose. Inuyasha laughed.

Once out there, many demons and even actual people were out there watching the ceremony. The nobles bowed twice for each Lord. When the Ladies came out, they bowed twice again.

Inuyasha almost fainted when he saw her. She was dressed so elegant. Not even Ayame was dressed that way. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow realizing that they wore the wrong dresses. Why was that half demon wearing his Western Colors?

He figured Ayame had had done something.

After the ceremony, there was to be a friendly match between some nobles and the newly wed. So the first one to jump into combat was, obviously was Inuyasha against another feisty courtier with a Danish background. His name was Yoshinobu. And he fought bravely, but couldn't stand longer than fifteen minutes. Many other lords gave up before a fight.

And they cheered for Sesshomaru nonetheless.

He smiled. What a coincidence Inuyasha happened to have his Tensusaiga.

It got bloody, but Sesshomaru managed just well with his poison claw and won his sword back, but could not even hold the Tetsusaiga.

"Okay, that's enough you two!" yelled an angry Queen. Sesshomaru actually fears his wife, they whispered.

"It's the Princess's turn!" the demon population cheered for her.

"The Princess!"

"Let the Princess show off her German skill!"

She laughed goodheartedly and stood there ready for challenge. The Queen was pregnant so there must be a challenger. One of her old ladies of the North was still with her. Ayame ordered the Lady out.

Perceise removed the crown and changed into fighting clothes. A pelt white skirt and a metal amour top that was used by Ayame five years ago when she was a girl in the fields looking for Kouga. Before she married into the North and widowed becoming Lady Willoughby.

Perceise fought with her impressive aromatic sorcery technique, working to perfection with wolves and dogs that had strong senses of smell. She, unlike them was immune to them.

She bowed after some time and left the fight declaring:

"I wish not to harm subjects of the West at my wedding"

"Well said!" Agreed their Queen.

She was tired. Before going to sleep, she finally got a chance to talk to Sesshomaru in private.

He thought he should ask her why she had dressed like Christina of Milan, but changed his mind.

"You did well out there" he said

"So did you"

"I just can't wait for the baby" it was hard to admit, but he got it over with. He really missed her.

"I wonder why"

They laughed together.

"How do you think your brother is doing"" Ayame asked

They were escorted to their rooms and changed into the official gowns for consummating their marriage. Only she was nervous.

Inuyasha blushed. " Don't fool yourself, I'm just doing what I gotta do"

"I know"

A/N: Review please.


	10. And So It Ends

A/N: Thank you. Gosh I'm so glad that I started this story and that I keep on writing. Sorry for the delay, but I got you the tenth chapter here, so don't complain.

Chapter 10: And So It Ends

The whether became favorable for it, and so it was that Ayame and Sesshomaru's heir was christened outdoors. A boy, just what they had expected The name Sesshomaru insisted must be Inutaisho, his father's name.

"You, my lord, are insane. I bore the child, I name him! Don't you come and tell me my child is to be named like that"

Maybe she was making a big deal, but god, Inutaisho, implied on his son being a dog; that was partially true anyway,. But Ayame would not give in. She had heard so many great names. Those came from Europe, the Queen wanted to name the child in English, and so it would be.

"I give up." He said. The Lord had a son, and he was glad of it, maybe he'd get to name the next one.

"Francis" she said. "What a name!"

"I get to name the godparents" that was all he said for the whole day

Perceise of Germany and Inuyasha's marriage was didn't seem so bad anymore. The night of the consummation had actually raised some interest in the hanyou towards his wife. It was to be exactly four months after the glorious christening of Francis that she would find out of her pregnancy.

It turned out that the God parents picked by Sesshomaru were: Rin and Jaken nonetheless.

Sesshomaru was pleased to see the toad he had left behind with Ah-un and Rin rather aged. But loyalty couldn't be bought and neither could age.

Francis…so hard to pronounce in Japanese was not very used, instead "The Prince" was heard often (except from Ayame, Sesshomaru, Perceise and Inuyasha).

Jaken ironically was knighted by Sesshomaru, like he heard they did in Europe. Sir Jaken the old toad became a part of the royal household along with his companions.

The Marchioness was married just a year ago to Sir Eiji, a rather poor match. She had just borne him eight sons and three girls; she was proposing engagement between her first newborn girl Sachie and Francis the Prince, who was older by less than a month.

Sesshomaru politely refused the offer, and instead offered Rin, as if she were his daughter to marry a German Lord recommended by Perceise. Things turned out well, Inuyasha and his wife produced two girl twins. The names were yet to be come up with. They were born with little red moons on their foreheads like Sesshomaru.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha asked

"A blessing I would say." Sesshomaru replied.

Two nights after the birth of the twins Sesshomaru was finally allowed to sleep once again with his wife.

"Happiness back to life!" he exclaimed

Afterwards…

Ayame died eighty years later, leaving Sesshomaru to marry yet twice again; once to a daughter of the Marchioness and then to another. She had borne him twenty-three children, leaving him content. Francis had no children because of his particular inclination to men, but he left the throne for the older one of the younger brothers when he died.

By the time of the Lord of the Western territories' death (two hundred years later) Perceise and Inuyasha were buried in Willoughby manor the Tetsusaiga with them. He never exercised his duty as ambassador. The twins were sent to Germany and brought up as royalty.

Jaken, surprisingly, lived longer than his Lord Sesshomaru but was exiled for the next two years of his life to mourn for the demon he had loved by his tomb until he too gave up on life.

Ill-fortuned Rin died quickly after Ayame.

The Marchioness murdered her husband without remorse because he became old due to his weakness.

Japan's royal houses were dissolved forever and a new dynasty took over. However, Sesshomaru and Ayame were never forgotten, the title "Destiny's Will" was given to their long reign. The story was published under the same title and was remembered for centuries to come.

Proof of the truth of the legend was never found, for the tombs of the Destined were sacked. A sword falling under the description of the Tensusaiga was found in Poland in the year of nineteen eighty-five.

A/N: Thank you for everything. I hope you have liked my story, though the end is a little suddenly disappointing.

I have 209 hits, that's more than enough for a lifetime.


End file.
